


Dusk

by gheaindiani



Series: monsta x fanfic bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Changhyuk, Fluff, M/M, Minkyung i guess lol, Monsta X Bingo, fluff and angst at the same time, i'll add more tags if i remember, it's more fluff than angst tho don't worry, roadtrip au, what's the ship name for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gheaindiani/pseuds/gheaindiani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun is not even sure how he ended up in this car with Minhyuk, his senior from his school’s photography club. And not to mention it’s 4 o’clock in the morning. They’ve been driving for almost an hour now and there is still no sign that they’re reaching their destination soon.</p>
<p>Where is Minhyuk taking Changkyun to anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> TADAH!!! i'm back! well i did say i'd be back though lol  
> anyway, this is my first entry for the monsta x fanfic bingo and i got road trip AU for my first prompt. if this sounds rushed, i apologize.  
> well, i do hope you'll enjoy this one!
> 
> as usual, kudos and comments are much appreciated!

****Changkyun is not even sure how he ended up in this car with Minhyuk, his senior from his school’s photography club. And not to mention it’s 4 o’clock in the morning. They’ve been driving for almost an hour now and there is still no sign that they’re reaching their destination soon.

            He doesn’t even know how Minhyuk managed to find his dorm room; he doesn’t remember ever telling the older which dorm room he’s staying at – Changkyun just assumed that Minhyuk knows someone in the dorm administration office (answer: He does). It’s the last day of term break, and Changkyun was doing his last minute school preparation when he heard knockings on his door. He thought that it was the dorm supervisor doing a spot check. Changkyun was making sure he didn’t have anything prohibited in his room (moments like this make him grateful for not having a roommate) when he heard Minhyuk’s voice from the other side of the door.

            When Changkyun opened the door, Minhyuk was standing in front of him all dressed up; he’s wearing a white button up shirt under a denim jacket, tucked in a pair of black denim pants, and a pair of black high-top sneakers. And surprisingly, he actually combed his usually messy hair. It was a little passed 2, and Minhyuk managed to look absolutely dashing.

            “Get ready. We’re getting breakfast,” he remembers Minhyuk told him once Changkyun opened the door.

            “But it’s 2 in the morning?” Changkyun tried to argue.

            “We’re going on a road trip. To have breakfast. Now let’s go!” the older ordered him. Changkyun knew not to argue with someone two years his senior, and so he did what he was told then off they went to…wherever Minhyuk is taking him.

            It’s exactly 4:15 am and they’ve been driving in silence. Minhyuk is not being himself right now, Changkyun notices. His senior is a ball of sunshine and energy; he’s friendly to everyone he meets, he’s always so full of positivity and happiness, he’s so fun to be with, he always has things to say in any kind of situation, and he’s someone that is so easy to love. That’s why Changkyun is so head over heels for him; every inch of Minhyuk is just _perfect_.

Minhyuk is so fast-paced; sometimes, Changkyun finds it hard to keep up with his speed. Changkyun sometimes feels exhausted just to be on par with him that occasionally he feels left out; all he wants is to be able to be on the same length as Minhyuk, but it’s so hard. Most of the time, Changkyun finds himself admiring him from afar, afraid of getting closer to him.

            But right now, though, those things are not present in Minhyuk. Changkyun can clearly see that he’s holding something back and he knows that Minhyuk is deep in thoughts. Changkyun isn’t sure if Minhyuk is tired or not feeling it today, or maybe this is just the calm before the unpredicted storm. Whatever it is, this is very unsettling for Changkyun. He secretly begs for the older to say something.

            “Are we there yet?” Changkyun asks trying to break the silence between the two of them.

            Minhyuk hums low in response, continues driving on; his eyes never leaving the road. Changkyun takes that as a no.

            “Where are we going anyway, hyung?” Changkyun asks again, hoping that this time it will get Minhyuk to talk more.

            “Like I said before; we’re going to get breakfast,” Minhyuk simply replies. He doesn’t say anything more after that.

            Changkyun is baffled at the lack of attempt made by the other boy. Something is _definitely_ up with Minhyuk. He’s never a man with few words; he’s one with millions. Why is he suddenly so quiet?

            “Fine. Whatever. It’s not like _I’m_ going to be back in time for school anyway…” Changkyun mutters as he watches the lights pass him by outside and the radio is playing soft jazz music. The combination is sort of therapeutic; the sleepiness is starting to catch up to him. Changkyun yawns and tries his best to keep his eyes wide opened.

            “You sleepy?” asks Minhyuk finally.

            As excited Changkyun is that Minhyuk finally speaks, he really can’t beat the sleepiness anymore. He mutters a ‘yeah’ as he closes his eyes.

            “Go to sleep. I’ll let you know when we’re there,” says Minhyuk. Minhyuk decides to put on a more up-beat music to keep himself company while he’s driving – but not loud enough to disturb Changkyun’s sleep. He chooses a suitable music and plays it, and Changkyun drifts deeper into sleep.

            Minhyuk gently caresses Changkyun’s cheek trying not to wake the younger boy up. Minhyuk feels guilty for not telling Changkyun the real reason why he’s taking the younger boy on a road trip four hours away to get breakfast: Today is probably the last day they will ever meet, at least for the next four years. Minhyuk has just graduated high school and he’s going to continue his studies overseas, and he’s due to leave in a few days.

            Minhyuk never got around to tell Changkyun about it – well, more like he never knew how to tell him. What should he say to Changkyun? How should he say to Changkyun that he’s been in love with the younger right before he leaves without sounding like a coward?

            Minhyuk sighs deeply and takes a short glance at the sleeping boy next to him. He can only smile bitterly at his own action; for never being honest about his feelings to Changkyun, and now Minhyuk is regretting everything.

            It probably started off as a fascination towards Changkyun; there’s something about him that attracted Minhyuk. When Changkyun came into the club room for the first time that day, Minhyuk couldn’t keep his eyes off of him; ever since that day, Minhyuk has become so fixated at the boy.

            At first, he liked the fact that Changkyun always seemed to have an air of mysteriousness around him; he always looked so unamused at everything and it made him so unapproachable and that made Minhyuk want to get to know Changkyun more. And once he got to know the _real_ Changkyun – funny, witty, smart, honest, and caring – Minhyuk found himself falling deeper for the boy. Minhyuk is the type of person who is really honest about his feelings and emotions, but for some reason he couldn’t tell him that. That’s why he’s brought Changkyun along with him on this road trip: To confess – and why he dressed up for, he doesn’t know; and this unnecessary four hour long drive probably provides Minhyuk time to think things through.

            Minhyuk really doesn’t want to leave. If he could, he’d stay so he’d be closer with Changkyun. The thought of leaving the one he loves behind is so painful for him. Why did he even make that decision in the first place? Should he ask Changkyun to come along with him? Will Changkyun hate him afterward?

            “Are you okay, hyung?” Changkyun asks in concerned; he’s already awake, “You’re crying.”

            Minhyuk touches his face and feels the wet on his cheek; he’s started crying unconsciously. He quickly wipes away the tears from his eyes. “I’m okay. I think I yawned too much,” he forces a laugh.

            Changkyun side eyes the older as he hums lowly at him. Changkyun is not about to probe any further; he’s tired and sort of annoyed that he still doesn’t know where they are going.

            It’s a little over 5 am, the dark sky has started to get a tad brighter than it was before; a sign that the sun is almost up. Changkyun can now sort of make out his surroundings and everything looks familiar; he’s been on this trip before. It was last year during one of those club’s photo hunting trips. It’s a beautiful historical traditional village. Too bad they didn’t get to stay the night there, though.

            “Are we…going to Jeonju, hyung?” Changkyun asks Minhyuk, confirming his guess.

            Minhyuk sing-songs a ‘yes’. He grins widely at Changkyun, “Remember during that photo hunting trip we saw this little café along the main street?”

            Changkyun nods, “Yes, I remember.”

            “And remember how much you wanted to go there but we didn’t have enough time to?” Minhyuk asks with a chuckle.

            Changkyun blushes as he mumbles a ‘yes’. _Don’t tell me he’s taking me there…_

“I found out they open for breakfast too,” Minhyuk adds.

            Changkyun’s face gets redder and he tries to hide his face under the collar of his t-shirt. _Is he really doing this for me?_

            Silence falls between the two of them again. The playlist that Minhyuk put on has started at the beginning again. A ray of orange light starts to peek out of the horizon; the sun is finally starting to rise.

            “Well…I’ve graduated high school. Finally!” Minhyuk speaks out, trying his best to sound excited, “You know how much I’ve wanted to leave that hell hole.”

            “Oh! That’s true…” Changkyun replies almost sounding sad, “I almost forgot. I’ve gotten so used to having you around that I didn’t remember that you won’t be around anymore. I always thought that you’d be around forever…”

            Minhyuk’s voice gets stuck in his throat. He doesn’t know how to tell Changkyun about his leaving. Hearing Changkyun’s words only makes it harder for Minhyuk to part with the younger.

            “It’s going to be lonely without you…” Changkyun adds in the end. He chuckles almost bitterly at the fact and continues watching the scenery outside.

            “Today is going to be the last time we will ever meet,” Minhyuk finally tells the other boy.

            Changkyun’s heart sinks at his words, “What do you mean?”

            Minhyuk sighs deeply, his breath shaking, “I’m going away for college.”

            Changkyun tries to digest and understand Minhyuk’s words. “Where?” Changkyun asks his voice low.

            “The US,” replies Minhyuk.

            Changkyun doesn’t say anything for a while. Minhyuk’s answer is still ringing in his head. _The US…? But the US is so…far…_

            Minhyuk can’t continue driving on like this; his heart is racing, and there are tears welling up in his eyes blurring his vision. He’s so angry at himself he feels like climbing the highest mountain and just scream his heart out. He enters the next resting stop and pulls over. He thinks, if he wants to do this properly, he needs to face Changkyun instead of focusing on the road. But he’s not sure if he can look at Changkyun in the eye right now; he’s too scared. He doesn’t want Changkyun to hate him for this.

            “For how long?” Changkyun asks him again quietly, almost in a whisper.

            “Four years,” says Minhyuk. After hearing that, Changkyun exits the car and goes to sit on the hood of the car, looking at the distance. The golden ray of the sun starts to spread wider from the horizon. Changkyun just sits there watching as the sun slowly rises higher onto the sky.

            Minhyuk nervously exits the car too and sits next to Changkyun. He too watches the sun rises admiring its beauty – such a sight to behold for a moment as somber as this.

            Minhyuk finds his resolve slowly crumbling. This is absolutely now how he imagined this to turn out. Though, he understands if he doesn’t do this now, he might not get to do it ever again. He wants to let Changkyun know about his feeling, and he wants to do it right. It’s too late to turn back now – four hours too late.

            “I’m in love with you, Changkyun-ah,” Minhyuk finally says it, “I love you. I really do.”

            There’s no response from the younger boy. Minhyuk takes this as his cue to explain things further to him. “The sole purpose of taking you on this trip is to confess to you, I guess? I mean, I dressed up for it and all,” he chuckles bitterly at himself, “I remembered how much you wanted to go to that café so I wanted our last memory together to be a great one. I sort of wanted to go out with a bang, you know?”

            A single tear drops from his eye, Minhyuk continues, “Then I realized how stupid I really am for not telling you this earlier. We could’ve made more memories together that way, but I didn’t and I hate myself for that. I’m a coward for pulling this kind of stunt. Gosh, I’m so stupid.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me earlier then?” Changkyun finally asks him, his voice sounds oddly calm. But that’s Changkyun; never loses his composure. He always managed to have a cool head, and Minhyuk adores him for that.

            “I couldn’t bring myself to. When it comes to you, I always get so self-conscious. Always,” explains Minhyuk, “I was scared that if I told you, you’d hate me and it’d strain our friendship. I didn’t want that; I didn’t want to go back on being strangers with you. I don’t want to lose you, Changkyun. And I thought if I told you today, at least I wouldn’t have to face you anymore if you did hate me…”

            Minhyuk turns to face Changkyun who doesn’t seem to be fazed by the whole thing. Maybe it’s true; maybe Changkyun really doesn’t care. Minhyuk’s heart feels like it’s being trampled over and he can physically feel the pain. It’s getting harder for him to breathe and tears start to stream down his cheeks. Well, at least Minhyuk tried. He’s going to leave in a few days anyway, he’ll get over it. Yeah he’ll get –

            “I’ll look for you” Changkyun finally says, “I’ll look for you in the US.”

            “W-what?” asks Minhyuk in disbelief. His brain is in overdrive trying to digest Changkyun’s words.

            “I’ll be graduating high school in two years. I’ll go look for you after that,” replies Changkyun a-matter-of-factly, “I’ll study hard and get good grades so I can get to you in the US.”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “Okay, I will rephrase that for you,” Changkyun sighs, “I’m going to study hard and ace all my subjects so I can study in the US with you.”

            Minhyuk stares at Changkyun with a mix of surprise and confusion; he’s still too shocked to comprehend what Changkyun just told him.

            Changkyun huffs and leans towards Minhyuk, planting a soft kiss at the older’s lips. “I love you too, hyung,” he tells the other, “I promise we’ll make more memories together soon.”

            It’s 6 o’clock and the sky is a mix of orange and blue; it’s dusk. Changkyun takes Minhyuk’s hand and intertwines their fingers together, “Just promise me you’ll never forget me, okay?”

            Butterflies fill Minhyuk’s stomach and his heart swells at this sudden turn of event; this is way better than what he imagined the situation would end up. Minhyuk has never felt this happy before in his life. Granted that he’s leaving, but he’s leaving with a purpose now. “How can I ever forget the person I love?” he smiles widely, and alas – the sun is finally out.

            “Can we go now?” asks Changkyun, “I’m hungry.”

            Minhyuk happily nods and the both of them enter the car. “How about we have the famous Jeonju _bibimbap_ for lunch too?” suggests Minhyuk as he starts the car back on.

            Changkyun hums in agreement. “You know,” Changkyun says, “This is our first and last date in this country.”

            Minhyuk gasps at that revelation, “Oh my God! You’re right!”

 

** THE END **


End file.
